Jonas Henriksson Tand (1819-1858)
Ancestors of Jonas Henriksson Tand Generation No. 1 1. Jonas Henriksson Tand, born 15 Jul 1819 in Tåssåsen, Berg, Jämtland, Sweden; died 28 Feb 1858 in Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 2. Henrik Henriksson Löfvenberg (1789-1856) and 3. Märta Jonsdotter. He married (1) Brita Jonsdotter 9 Nov 1845 in Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. More About Jonas Henriksson Tand: Age 38 at death Occupation: Hästjägare (mounted rifleman in the military) More About Brita Jonsdotter: Age 79 at death Generation No. 2 2. Henrik Henriksson Löfvenberg, born 8 Feb 1789 in Nederhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; died 27 Aug 1856 in Tand, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. He was the son of 4. Henrik Löfberg and 5. Anna Jonsdotter. He married 3. Märta Jonsdotter 9 Apr 1815 in Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. 3. Märta Jonsdotter, born 1 May 1793 in of Ytterberg, Sveg, Jämtland, Sweden. More About Henrik Henriksson Löfvenberg: AKA: Hindrik Löfberg Note: Age 67 at death Occupation: Soldat/Soldier More About Märta Jonsdotter: AKA: Märit Jonsdotter Children of Henrik Löfvenberg and Märta Jonsdotter are: i. Anna Henriksdotter, born 22 Feb 1816 in Rätan or Berg, Jämtland, Sweden. 1 ii. Jonas Henriksson Tand, born 15 Jul 1819 in Tåssåsen, Berg, Jämtland, Sweden; died 28 Feb 1858 in Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden; married Brita Jonsdotter 9 Nov 1845 in Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. iii. Henrik Henriksson, born 26 Mar 1822 in Mo, Berg, Jämtland, Sweden; died Bef. Oct 1833. iv. Märta Stina Henriksdotter, born 21 Apr 1825 in , Jämtland, Sweden. v. Nils Henriksson, born 31 Oct 1829 in Rehn, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden; died Bef. Dec 1838. vi. Henrik Henriksson, born 28 Oct 1833 in Rehn, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. vii. Nils Henriksson, born 16 Dec 1838 in Rehn, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden. Generation No. 3 4. Henrik Löfberg, born ca 1746 in of Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; died Bef. Jul 1818 in Nederhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. He married 5. Anna Jonsdotter 4 Feb 1770 in Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. 5. Anna Jonsdotter, born ca 1743 in Överhögdal, Jämtland, Sweden; died 10 Jul 1818 in Nederhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. More About Henrik Löfberg: Occupation: Dragon soldat (dragoon soldier = soldier trained to fight on foot and on horse) More About Anna Jonsdotter: possibly b. 18 Nov 1743 Överhögdal, dau. of Jöns S???sson Children of Henrik Löfberg and Anna Jonsdotter are: i. Gertru Henriksdotter Löfberg, born 6 Dec 1770 in Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. ii. Kerstin Henriksdotter Löfberg, born 29 Dec 1772 in Norrhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; died ca 1772 iii. Kerstin Henriksdotter Löfberg, born 10 Dec 1773 in Norrhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; died 1773. iv. Jon Henriksson Löfberg, born 13 Apr 1775 in Norrhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; died 1775. v. Anna Hinriksdotter Löfberg, born 31 May 1776 in Norrhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. vi. Olof Henriksson Moberg, born 24 Jan 1780 in Bågghögen?, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; died 8 Jun 1840 in Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; married Sigrid Persdotter 1 Nov 1807 in Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; born 12 Jun 1779 in Sveg, Jämtland, Sweden; died 26 Oct 1864 in Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. vii. Kerstin Löfberg, born 13 Jun 1783 in Nederhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. viii. Segrin Henriksdotter Löfberg (1786- ), born 22 May 1786 in Nederhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; married Jöns Eriksson (1769-1844) 15 Apr 1810 in Berg, Jämtland, Sweden; born 7 Apr 1769 in Berg, Jämtland, Sweden; died 2 Mar 1844. 2 ix. Henrik Henriksson Löfvenberg, born 8 Feb 1789 in Nederhögen, Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden; died 27 Aug 1856 in Tand, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden; married Märta Jonsdotter 9 Apr 1815 in Rätan, Jämtland, Sweden. Spouse Brita Jonsdotter (1822-1901) Children *Ingeborg Jonasdotter Tand b: 28 Jul 1842 Nygården, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Märet Jonasdotter Tand b: 5 Apr 1846 Tand, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Jonas Jonasson Tand b: 1 Jul 1848 Tand, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Henrik Jonasson Tand b: 8 Apr 1854 Nygården, Aspås, Jämtland, Sweden *Christina Jonsdotter Tand (1856-1941) Category:Non-SMW people articles